Nightngale's story
by Yuria Phoenix
Summary: Alex is just a normal shadowhunter child growing up with her siblings and parents. that is until warlocks came talking about her parents being in the 'Uprising'. After that thing become a little blurry. Now she is grown up with her younger sister Ashley. Watch as she tries to hold up against the crashing waves of her family's secrets. Sorry but I suck at summaries.


My name is Alex Nightshade and I live in Starvana so I'm a young healer or so I thought. I'm going to school with my younger sister Ashely Nightshade and older brother Nathaniel Nightshade. I have black hair which falls in waves. My eyes are chocolate brown. My sis has blond hair with apple green eyes and Nathaniel has black hair with green eyes.

I was walking home with my sister and brother after classes were over and it was the end of the day. By the way we live 10 miles away from the town. We got home and went in. Soon after we got home there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it" said Mom. "Ash, Alex did either of you invite any of your friends over?" Asked Nathan in an urgent voice. "No" replied the both of us. "Why do you ask Nathan?" before he could reply Dad said "He asked because no one should be knocking on our door at this hour."

Mom than ran into the room and grabbed me and Ashely and put us behind the couch. She then ran to dad as the front door started to shake violently. The door busted open to reveal 2 men with red hoods on. "What are you doing here?!" shouted Dad as he held Mom close. "You know them?" asked Nathan in a low shocked voice. Dad ignored him. "Ha ha ha. Gabriel you thought that you and your stupid wife could just disappear after the Uprising?" whispered the man on the left. "Well you thought wrong." Whispered the one on the right. "Dad Mom who are these guys?" asked Nathan. "Son" replied mom "these men where with us in the Assault."

"But you left before the Assault!" shouted Nathan. "They were with us before that as well." Dad said. "Enough chit chat let's get this over with." Both of the men said at the same time as they drew back their hoods. The man on the left had green skin with snow white hair. The man on the left had blue skin and red hair. Everything after that was a blur. The man on the left graded the sword from his hip and launched at Nathan and hit him in the head with the handle. "Nathan!" both me and Ash shouted. The other man at the same time shot fire everywhere. He stopped when Dad grabbed his throwing knives and started throwing them at his blue skinned companion. The blue skinned man ducked and ran at Mom and grabbed her with the blade pointed to her throat. "One move and she's dead."

I ran out with Ashely and swerved around the 2 men. "Run Alex and get Ashely to safety!" I heard Mom yell. I headed a crash as I turned around. I saw Ashely terrified face. Behind her I saw Mom lying face down on the ground with blood seeping out. I turned away because I know she was dead. The 2 men were walking towards Dad. That was the last thing I saw as the front end of the house collapse. I was about 3 meters away from the house then.

I heard nothing not even my own breathing or Ashely screaming my name. I turned towards Ashely and said to her "I'll go get help so stay right here." She stopped screaming my name and said "NO! I'm going with you!" At this point I was walking away. I got whiplash as I turned back towards her. My voice sounded distanced as I yelled at Ashely this. "No! Stay you ass here while I get help! We already lost Mom, Dad and Nathan and I can't afford to lose you as well." By the time I was done I was whispering and in tears. She nodded dumbfounded as I started to walk away. I went to the stables to get my horse Soul. He was a pure white with a black star in between his black eyes. I grabbed the saddle and throw it of him then I get on him. "Soul take me to the city." I grabbed his mane as he took off into the stormy day.

I reached the city about 30 minutes later. Another 10 minutes and I was in front of the building where the Clave meets. I got off of Soul and whispered "Stay here by. I'll be right back." I turned towards the building and ran inside. Once I opened the front door I came across a hallway of doors on either side. I didn't think of it as I just started to open all of them as I went down the hall. I finally opened the last door and saw a young man around the age of 18. He had brown red hair. When I opened the door he turned around to greet me. His eyes as I could I see was dark blue.

"Hello" he said startled to see a girl with a torn school uniform and wide chocolate brown eyes. At first he thought that she got into a fight but when he looked closely he say ashes and burn marks all over her. He continued to stare at her until he heard her say "Sir, can you help me? My house got burned down and my older brother, Mom, and Dad are still inside along with 2 warlocks." He grabbed her and ran outside. "Is that your horse?" He asked pointing to Soul. "Yes." Before she could say anything else he got on the horse and seated her on his lap.

Before he could grab the reins Soul took off. He grabbed ahold of the young girl with his left hand and grabbed ahold of the reins with his left. In about 30 minutes to get to the young Alex's house. She jumped off of Soul and ran to Ashely who was trembling in fear. "Nathaniel, Mom, and Dad still haven't come out yet." She said whimpering. "They will just wait," Alex said back hoping that no one noticed that she sound doubtful. Alex hugged her and swayed side to side. Soon after people from the city came and they put the raging fire to rest.

When the people from the city pulled the two girls apart Ashely started to throw a fit. I looked at her with pity as they knocked her out but not before telling them both that their parents where dead. Alex screaming and fell to her knees, put her hands on her face. Ashely turned towards her then back towards the Clave and asked "Where is Nathan?" with her sweet innocent green eyes wide with hope. The others turned towards me in question. I replied to the younger sister that her older brother was also dead. She then fell on her knees and cried.

Everything after that was a blur to me.

The next few days where filled of question, paperwork, and traveling into the mundane world to find a home for Ashely and Alex. Everyone was about to give up until the Stormwell came to Starvana for paperwork. Jon Stormwell came in the building and saw me and Ashely sitting, wide eyed and in tears. The man that I found on that dreadful day whose name I found out was Michal waked in before Mr. Stormwell could ask anything. Michal answered his unasked question by saying "These are the orphans whose parents and older brother died in that hellfire a week ago."

"Oh. So where are these 2 going where exactly?" Jon asked in a low voice. "Any Institute that is willing to take them." Said Michal with a tired voice. I looked at him and saw that under his eyes where black circles. Just then Jon said that he would let us live with him and a few others till we grow of age to leave. Ash looked shocked as well as me as Michal said "Are you sure?" "Yes" After Mr. Stormwell said that word Michal gave me a sorry look as he hand Mr. Stormwell the papers.

S

6 years later

"Ash" I yelled as I chased her. "How the hell… DID YOU GET INTO MY BEDROOM!" At that point I had caught up to the little theift. "I thought that I would have a look around that's all." She said as she kicked me off of her. I didn't replide as I grabbed her hand and took out the object that she stole from me.

The object was a palm size,ruby red shell with a tint of pink on the edge. "Way to go Alexandria Rose Nightshade." Said a familiar voice. I turned around and snapped back " Easy for you to say sense you didn't help and just stood there like the dick that you are Jacob Falcon


End file.
